<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Harry by Space_ninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049346">Dear Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja'>Space_ninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever Yours [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt No Comfort, Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Rebuilding, repairing relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short angsty drarry letter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever Yours [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is also short af so pls excuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Harry, </p><p> </p><p>Today we hangout again. It was the first time we were like we used to be. Well not really, but almost. Its was bittersweet ya know. I was just starting to cope with things the way they are now, but tonight made me remember. Tonight made me yearn for our old relationship. It made me yearn for you. Its stupid, I know. It hasn't even been a week, but I got attached. I miss you and I dont know how to handle a week apart. It's like watching you through glass. I dont know if you can see me, I'm banging on the wall and you can't hear me. I want to flirt again. I want to bicker. I want you to tease me and fuck with me. I want your cheesy, sappy quotes and your horrible dirty talk. Tonight I had a glimpse into the old us, and it gave me hope. It reminded me what I was fighting to fix. I'm going to do everything in my power to get us back to the way we were, even if it hurt me. </p><p>Forever yours,<br/>
Draco</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for visiting!!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>